Bancy Mouseling (Children's TV Series that only exists in The BancyTOON Universe)
Bancy Mouseling and His Friends is a traditionally-animated children's television series that ran from the first Friday of April 2000 until the day that the 2008 Paralympics ended and was produced by McMouser Animation Studios (currently known as "McMouser Filmworks Animation" as of 2014!) and co-produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and distributed by Buena Vista Television. This show ran from the first Friday of April 2000 until the second Friday of August 2002 on Bancy TV Kids Channel and from the first Saturday of April 2000 until the second Saturday of August 2002 on Bancy TV's "Bancy TV Saturday Morning Fun" block (currently replaced on the first Saturday of June 2010 by the new "Bancy TV Family Fun Animated Favorites" block and still lives as of Today!) before it ended on August 2002 to make way for the "Bancy TV Kids Channel/Bancy TV Saturday Morning Fun" premiere of Disney's popular action heroine comedy "Kim Possible" after its first successful run on The Disney Channel in Early Summer 2002! However, reruns of "Bancy Mouseling" currently run on Bancy TV Kids Channel from Mid-August 2002 to Today when it is still on and it currently became part of Bancy TV Kids Channel's new "Bancy's Throwback Thursday Fun" block during the first Thursday of May 2013. Production The cast in "''Bancy Mouseling and His Friends"'' are actually the BancyToon Animals (Bancy, Wally, Frank (formerly "Streaky" from 1988 until Mid-April 1998!), Percy, Toby, Colby, Fritz, Marty, Lexus, Lucy, Timmy, and Frederick) as 8-year old versions of themselves, Suzy as an 7-year old of herself, while humans Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle are preteens in the South BancyVille Junior High School in South BancyVille, California, U.S.A. '''while new human characters including Karen Foxworthy, Johnny Cartwright and Jenny Hartman''' are also casted as human preteens besides Karen's tween siblings Adam and Amy Foxworthy (The Foxworthy Twins!) being casted as 7-year old versions of themselves as they venture through life as tweens and as preteens in all of California including six selected parts of America (I.E. Michigan, Florida, Ohio, Missouri, Texas and New York), Japan (Tokyo, Kobe, ETC), and Vancouver, Canada and even three selected locations throughout the world (I.E. England, Australia and France!) and the series only ran from the first Friday June 2000 until the second Friday of August 2002 with a total of forty-four 12-minute episodes and eight 22-minute episodes. The traditional animation in the first six 12-minute episodes were made starting in the middle of January 1999 by top modern-day Hollywood animators taking part-time jobs at McMouser Animation Studios marking a total of ten animators in all six 12-minute episodes (Eric Goldberg, Nik Ranieri, Phil Nibbelink, Russ Edmonds, Tom Mazzocco, Mike Polvani, Ralph E. Newman, Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr., Raul Garcia and Andreas Deja) and then the traditionally-animated scenes were in-betweened and cleaned-up by sixteen assistant animators (eight inbetweeners and eight clean-up animators!) before being scanned into the computer as the digital ink-and-paint process began its electronic magic, this time, at Los Angeles-based "Virtual Magic Animation Studios" (the former site of "USAnimation, Inc." before Canada-based "Toon Boom Technologies, Inc." bought out "USAnimation, Inc." in 1996!) while the next four episodes of Bancy Mouseling's complete first season were digitally-inked and painted by McMouser Animation Studios in their newly-opened "Digital Ink and Paint" room (originally began starting around 1996) with the use of "Toonz Bravo" software on (now-outdated) SGI "Silicon Graphics IRIX" Computer Workstations before the rest of the series were traditionally-animated overseas in The Philippines, (Toon City Animation, Inc.) in Canada, (Phoenix Animation Studios, Inc. for "Bancy Mouseling's Christmas Special!" and "Mike and Michelle's Valentine's Day Extravaganza!" and "Those Wacky Preteen Mimes are Back!" and "Bancy Mouseling at The Drive-In!") in France, (Walt Disney Feature Animation France, S.A. for "Those Wacky Preteen Mimes" and "Karen's Mistake" and "Bancy Mouseling at the Spring Carnival" and "Back to London" and "Those Class Clowns of Junior High!" and "Percy goes Camping") in Korea, (Sunwoo Animation and Rough Draft Studios) in Florida (Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida for "Karen's Mistake" and "The Video Camera and Us!" and "Toby's Spring Cleaning" and "Those Class Clowns of Junior High: The Sequel!" and "Johnny and Jenny's First Date" and "Bancy Mouseling at the Arcade" and "Bancy Mouseling at the Beach") and even in Taiwan. (Wang Film Productions a.k.a. Wang Animation Studios) List of Episodes Season One # S01-E01 - "Toby gets Teased!" and "Mike and Michelle's First Date!" # S01-E02 - "Mike's One-Boy Band!" and "Suzy's Big Strawberry!" # S01-E03 - "Michelle's Little Problem" and "Bancy Mouseling of the Outback" # S01-E04 - "Johnny and Jenny's First Date!" and "Those Wacky Preteen Mimes!" # S01-E05 - "Mike's Birthday!" and "Bancy Mouseling and Suzy Swanling To The Rescue!" # S01-E06 - "A Bancy Mouseling Halloween!" # S01-E07 - "Bancy's First Pizza Thursday!" and "One Crazy Thanksgiving!" # S01-E08 - "Those Class Clowns of Junior High!" and "The Video Camera and Us!" # S01-E09 - "Bancy Mouseling's Christmas Special!" # S01-E10 - "Bancy and Suzy Meets Powder, Copper, and Coal!" and "Those Class Clowns of Junior High: The Sequel!" # S01-E11 - "Mike and Michelle's Valentine's Day Extravaganza!" # S01-E12 - "2008 Olympic Bid! Who Will Win?" and "Those Wacky Preteen Mimes are Back!" # S01-E13 - "Toby's Spring Cleaning" and "Bancy Mouseling at The Drive-In!" # S01-E14 - "Bancy Mouseling's Easter Special!" # S01-E15 - "Bancy Mouseling at the Spring Carnival!" and "Bancy Mouseling at the Arcade!" # S01-E16 - "Percy goes Camping!" and "Bancy Mouseling at the Beach!" Season Two # S02-E17 - "Bejing Won The 2008 Bid!" and "Welcome To Bejing!" # S02-E18 - "Suzy Finds A Swift!" and "We Went To The Chinese Shop!" # S02-E19 - "A Big Olympic Week In Beijing" # S02-E20 - "Bejing Is A Delight Capital!" and "Mei Jue Swiftette, Dancing In The Box" # S02-E21 - "When Athens Meets Beijing?" and "Last Day of Our Chinese Vacation!" # S02-E22 - "Bancy Mouseling and Suzy Swanling Goes To Mars" # S02-E24 - "TBA" and "TBA" # S02-E25 - "TBA" # S02-E26 - "TBA" and "TBA" # S02-E27 - "TBA" and "TBA" # S02-E28 - "TBA" and "TBA" # S02-E29 - "TBA" and "TBA" # S02-E30 - "TBA" Voice Cast Kobie Powell as Bancy Mouseling (impersonating Pixel from Lazytown for the first 2 seasons before getting replaced by Ronald Binion) Tara Strong as Little Frederick Ratwaller (impersonating Timmy) Jason Marsden as Wally Mouseling (impersonating Young King Louie/Prince Louie from Disney Television Animation's "Jungle Cubs") Jim Cummings as Frank Mouseling (impersonating The Disney Afternoon's Bonkers D. Bobcat) Elizabeth "E.G." Daily as Preteen Johnny Cartwright and Little Adam Foxworthy (both impersonating Tommy Pickles from Nickelodeon's "Rugrats"/"All Grown Up" series) Charlie Adler as Little Toby Ratwaller (impersonating the title animal sibling duo of Cartoon Network Studios' "Cow and Chicken") Mona Marshall as Preteen Mike Patterson, Little Adam Foxworthy, and Percy Mouseling (all three impersonating Timmy Turner's original-yet-departed (Pre-2001) voice actress Mary Kay Bergman) Dionne Quan as Preteen Michelle Finkle and Mei Jue Swiftette (impersonating Kimi Finster from Nickelodeon's "Rugrats"/"All Grown Up" series) Grey DeLisle as Preteen Karen Foxworthy (impersonating Riley Daring from Disney's "The Replacements") Tress MacNellie as Preteen Jenny Hartman and Missus McMouser/Bancy's Mom Katie Soucie as Little Amy Foxworthy and Missus Foxworthy/Karen's Mom and Grace Patterson/Mike's Mom and Missus Finkle/Michelle's Mom Jeff Bennet as Mister Finkle/Mike's Dad and Mister Foxworthy/Karen's Dad Rob Paulsen as Roderick Patterson/Mike's Dad and Mister McMouser/Bancy's Dad Julianna Rose Mauriello as Suzy Swanling (impersonating Stephanie from LazyTown for the first 2 seasons before getting replaced by Chloe Lang in Season 3-4)